


Осколочки

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелочевка шестилетней давности с хотфеста</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Яблоко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Робер/Дик, яблоко

Столица, чужой кабинет. Чаша с фруктами прижимала к столу стопку бумаг. Иноходец хрумал яблоком. Из-за окна в такт хрусту неслась пафосная речь.  
Эпинэ швырнул огрызок в корзину и прислушался. Звонкий голос герцога Окделла проникновенно вещал Карвалю о Великой Талигойе.  
«Когда же наконец, поумнеет этот мальчишка?» - Робер взял следующее яблоко. Крупное, сочное, напоминающее об осеннем Алате. Глянцевый бок поймал солнечный блик, вспыхнул зловещим закатом.  
Робер вздохнул, взвесил на руке тяжесть плода и подошел к открытому окну. Поймал страдальческий взгляд Никола, поднявшему очи горе, и прицельно уронил яблоко на русую макушку.  
Дик подтвердил фамильную твердолобость – спелое яблоко разлетелось, а ему хоть бы хны. Сгреб сладкую кашицу в горсть и торжествующе сунул под нос оппоненту:  
\- Видите, Кэртиана хранит своих Повелителей! Даже упавший на голову кирпич разбивается вдребезги!


	2. 1.46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алва\Ричард, вибратор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Википедия говорит:  
> Изначально вибратор был изобретён в XVIII веке для облегчения  
> труда врачей, которые активно использовали массаж для лечения  
> так называемой «истерии» у женщин, или «бешенства матки».  
> Первый вибратор представлял собой стационарное устройство,  
> приводимое в действие паровым двигателем.

Из-за дверей кабинета доносилось неразборчивое женское бормотание и гневный голос Дика.  
\- Нет, Айрис, это невозможно…  
\- Айрис, я запрещаю!  
\- Кто здесь глава семьи?  
\- Я забочусь о тебе!  
\- Нет, и не позорь фамилию Окделлов!  
\- Да, я тебя люблю, поэтому я против!  
\- Нельзя, Айрис, нельзя…  
\- Да, я желаю тебе счастья, но нет!  
\- Не реви, пожалуйста, не поможет всё равно…  
\- Если не прекратишь, позову врача, пусть лечит тебя от истерии!  
\- Моё последнее слово «Ни за что!»  
\- Потому что не позволю!  
\- Айрис, я не разрешу тебе выйти замуж за герцога Алву!  
Первый Маршал решил, что дальше подслушивать нет смысла. Пора зайти. По-хозяйски обнять плечи оруженосца, привычно взъерошить русые волосы и приветливо улыбнуться гостье.  
\- Сударыня, вынужден вас разочаровать, жена мне сейчас не нужна.  
Сообразила, запунцовела, губки задрожали, сейчас рванется прочь из логова порока, самое время добить:  
\- Но если желаете, могу порекомендовать врача. Его новое устройство для лечения «бешенства матки» пользуется успехом.


	3. 2.25 Не дождетесь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ротгер/Олаф, "Не дождетесь!"

\- Альмиранте не собирается брать пленных…  
\- И правильно. Вы представляете, что я беру в плен Бе-ме? А не выпускаю ему кишки на месте. Не дождетесь!

\- Раненый? У меня дома? Высокий пожилой дриксенец? Не дождетесь, официально я его не узнаю…

\- Как ваше здоровье? Что значит «не дождетесь»? Я, между прочим, самолично выбирал курицу вам на бульон! Руппи, поддержите господина начальника за плечи! Вот так, ложечку за море, ложечку за флот, за вашего императора и моих девочек…

\- Адмирал, неужели вы думаете, что я не вижу, как вы ждете не дождетесь начала весенней кампании? Но сначала нам надо скоротать долгие зимние вечера. Ещё партию в «морской бой»?

Приглашаете меня в Эйнрехт? Как любезно с вашей стороны, Олаф. С ветерком загляну, но в плен не дождетесь. Хотя… у вас будет свободен пятый день Летних Молний, через пару часов после заката?


	4. 2.30 День варенья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вальдес/Олаф/Руппи. Ребячество.

В доме Вальдеса готовились к ответственному мероприятию. Всё-таки не абы что, а день рожденья самого адмирала цур зее отмечать собирались!  
Из углов уже вытряхнули горы пустых бутылок и груды непарных носков. Полы залили кипятком, а глаза бергеровкой. Пара знакомых кэцхен вились у плиты, следя за угощением, а Ротгер и Руппи занимались самым важным делом – украшали торты.  
– Торт должен быть один! – утверждал знаток дриксенских обычаев фок Фельсенбург.  
– На один все свечки не помещаются, – совершенно справедливо возражал хозяин дома.  
– Большой надо было печь!  
– Он и был большой, пока его из формы не выковыряли…  
– И пока кое-кто не отгрыз половину!  
– Я края подравнивал!  
– Для этого нож есть!  
– А то ты возражал, когда спер у меня ломоть! Я на него, между прочим, почти гусочку налепил!  
– Вместе с перьями! Отдай свечку, собака бешеная!  
– Моё! Не отдам!  
– Я её уже почти воткнул!  
– Не раскачивай стол, не на корабле!  
Конечно, стол не выдержал накала страстей. Конечно, каждый бросился спасать свой торт, совершенно забыв про миску с кремом. Конечно, она решила улететь в теплые края – поближе к плите, подальше от двух идиотов. Конечно, ловить её бросились оба. И, конечно же, стукнулись лбами, поймав беглянку на макушки.  
Кое-как собрав остатки крема, кондитеры обнаружили, что теперь торты можно покрыть только очень тонким слоем крема. А размазывая его, так удобно расчертить поле в клеточку…  
Ну а дальше таскание друг у друга крема и свечек шло по строгим правилам флотского сражения.  
– Бэ пять?  
– Мимо! Дэ три?  
«Кто в этом доме может вопить с таким азартом?» – думал именинник, подходя к кухне. Заглянул и умилился: посреди кулинарного бедлама по разные стороны стола скрючились молодые люди с тортами на коленях и кремом в волосах.  
– Бэ семь? – спросил один, не поднимая глаз и незаметненько, как он думал, швыряя комок крема в противника.  
Стреляя вслепую, он не то чтобы совсем не попал. Он не попал в соперника. Зато замечательно украсил физиономию Кальдмеера.  
Но дриксенские адмиралы не отступают с поля боя! Если, конечно, их зовут не Бермессерами. И особенно, если поблизости стоит кастрюлька с ненавистным гороховым пюре, и черпачок удобно ложится в руку. И кто скажет, что ребячество недостойно Ледяного Олафа – получит первый залп!

Хотя дом пришлось отмывать повторно, Олаф Кальдмеер готов был присягнуть перед Создателем, что более веселого и запоминающегося дня рождения у него ещё не было.


	5. 2.35 Кошки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альдо считает кошек

Боль, боль, боль. Красная, белая, черная и даже тех цветов, названия которым не придумали. Она постоянна, она беспредельна, она ослабевает лишь на миг, чтобы вернуться в два раза сильнее.  
Когти и клыки, прямые и изогнутые, вонзаются, рвут, терзают беспомощное тело.  
Он кричит, орет, вопит. Смолкая лишь чтобы услышать издевательское мурлыканье: «Считай! Считай нас, лживый ублюдок…»  
Кошки. Вокруг только кошки. Полосатые, рыжие и дымчатые. Живая пушистая стена. А где-то там за ними седой привратник отмечает стилом на дощечке числа.  
«Каждая их них – вина души твоей. Назови – она уйдет. Но пока не сочтешь всех, не видать тебе Рассветных Садов!»  
«Мы будем рвать тебя на куски вечно, названный Альдо», - скалится закатная тварь. И в золоте её глаз ты видишь ответ: «Клятва гоганам!»  
Передышка. Пока старик чертит очередную галочку, пока златоглазая уступает место товарке. И всё начинается заново: «Считай! Считай нас…»


	6. 2.39 Расческа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рокэ!femele/Ричард. Расческа.

Дик проснулся от невежливого тычка в бок. О, где благословенные олларийские времена, когда у него была своя комната, а не жалкий закуток в палатке, где не найти покоя ни днем ни ночью. Он потер кулаком глаза и поплелся на свет свечи.  
Вот какого ызарга его понесло той ночью в кабинет? Сейчас спал бы спокойно и не знал великой хозяйской тайны. А так он считается достаточно доверенным лицом, чтобы работать камеристкой. Хотя вопрос не в доверии, а скорее в страхе: у Алвы не дрогнет рука оборвать род Окделлов.  
В ответ на хмурый взгляд: «Ну что случилось?» ему в руку сунули сломанный гребешок. И даже милостиво прокомментировали:  
\- Он сломался. Я не дотягиваюсь, чтобы все зубья выбрать.  
Дик вздохнул и приступил к работе.  
А гребешок был его собственный, между прочим. Ещё матушкой подаренный. По его легким русым волосам он скользил, как плот по Данару. А перед этой гривой спасовал. Черная, густая, за день под кэналлийской косынкой свалявшаяся в один сплошной колтун.  
Пальцы выковыривали полупрозрачные кусочки кости, а мысли текли отдельно. Уговорить что ли местного кузнеца сделать железный гребень? А выдержит ли он? Чем же раньше расчесывалась эта волна волос? Тяжелая, душистая…  
Дик только справился с неуместными мыслями о собственном эре – Алва, предатель, мужчина, в конце-то концов! – когда закатные кошки принесли его в кабинет. И теперь воевать с собой стало гораздо тяжелее.  
Дик провел пальцами до кончиков, проверяя, не осталось ли осколков. Зарылся до корней, нечаянным массажем царапнул кожу, пропустил пряди между пальцев. Намотать бы на кулак и…  
Ох, стоп! Скорее Дика намотает Первый Маршал, какого бы пола он ни был. Окделл шарахнулся в сторону, выпуская шевелюру из рук и пар из ушей.  
\- Юноша, - далеко убежать не позволил обманчиво ласковый голос. – Расчесывать волосы на ночь надо не менее ста раз. Вам осталось ещё девяносто девять…


	7. 2.44 Изумруды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Катари/Эмильенна Карси, ройя и изумруды.

Торжественный кортеж медленно полз по улице. Казалось, поглазеть на поезд будущей королевы собралась вся Эпинэ. И настроение праздника не портили даже скорбные лица редких Людей Чести, которые провожали Талигойскую Розу на заклание Оллару. Под ноги лошадям сыпались гиацинты, розы и фиалки, из толпы доносились радостные крики и похабные напутствия. Люди тянули шеи – как же, саму королеву видал близёхонько! – и совали поближе детишек.  
Катарина благосклонно махнула рукой очередному младенцу и его мамаше и обернулась, пытаясь определить, что же привлекло взгляд. Обычная горожанка, но на руке, держащей младенца, сверкнул крупный изумруд. И ещё два в серьгах радостно ловили солнечный свет.  
\- В Эпинэ нашли изумрудную жилу? – тихо удивилась Катари.  
Графиня Савиньяк проследила её взгляд и придвинулась поближе.  
\- Ах, это мадам Лансар, - сообщила она, поджав губы. – Герцог Алва посылает ей изумруд за каждого сына.  
Катари тут же сделала соответствующую случаю гримаску благовоспитанной барышни. Но мысленно уже сравнивала портрет жениха с синеглазым маршалом.  
«Изумруд за сына для горожанки… Нет герцог, рано или поздно, так или иначе, но мне вы подарите алые ройи!»


	8. 2.47 Извинение Моро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Моро\Сона - "виноград"

Чувствую себя неловко:  
Я – мориск, вы – полукровка.  
Но признаюсь, очень рад  
Предложить вам виноград.  
Цветом он как ваши очи,  
Нежен он как ваша шерсть…  
Мне любовь глаза морочит,  
Вас готов буквально съесть.  
Не пугайтесь так, не надо,  
Просто речи оборот,  
Вот, возьмите винограда  
От хозяйских от щедрот.  
Сладок он как ваше ржанье,  
Кругл как ваш блестящий круп,  
Его лозам подражанье  
Ваша челочка до губ.  
Грива в локоны завита  
Ароматна и густа -  
Моё сердце вдрызг разбито  
Взмахом вашего хвоста!  
Ах, точеные копыта!  
Что за линия бедра!  
Ну скажите, что забыто  
Всё, что натворил вчера!  
Вел себя я недостойно,  
От любви я изнемог…  
Только выйдите из стойла  
И я весь у ваших ног!


	9. 2.50 Мирабелла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мирабелла знакомится с кэцхен

Язычки свечей робко облизывают мрак родовой часовни. У алтаря чернильной кляксой застыла коленопреклоненная герцогиня. Сквозняк шуршит подолом грубой шерсти, призрачной фигурой обнимает плечи, нашептывает соблазны.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? Здесь темно, здесь сыро, здесь плохо. Пойдем со мной, потанцуй со мной…  
\- Наипаче омый мя от беззакония моего, и от греха моего очисти мя… - привычно слетают с губ слова молитвы.  
\- Зачем ты закрываешь глаза? Прекрасный цвет зимнего неба, подчеркни его, подведи их, пусть засияют…  
\- Яко беззаконие мое аз знаю, и грех мой предо мною есть выну… - слезинка из крепко зажмуренных глаз повисает на ресницах.  
\- Пусть сверкают ярче камней в серьгах. Жемчужные бусы… Нет, жемчуг слишком скромен для тебя, тебе нужны бриллианты… Прочные, как ты, гордые, как ты, царственные, как ты, надень их…  
\- Се бо в беззакониях зачат есмь, и во гресех роди мя мати моя… - неискореним главный грех гордыни.  
\- Обвей искристой нитью тяжелый узел волос, выпусти одну прядь, пусть щекочет шею, пусть дразнит взгляды…  
\- Слуху моему даси радость и веселие, возрадуются кости смиренныя… - герцогиня Окделл всегда была примером благонравия.  
\- И кавалеры падут к твоим ногам, к атласным туфелькам. Скользни по паркету, поплыви в танце…  
\- Отврати лице Твое от грех моих и вся беззакония моя очисти… - никогда она не падет настолько, чтобы посетить бал в дворцовом гнезде разврата!  
\- И платье, конечно же платье… Узнай, как ласкает кожу шелк, розовый, как заря в Рассветном Саду…  
\- Жертва Богу дух сокрушен: сердце сокрушенно и смиренно… Но мне не идет розовый! Может сиреневый?


	10. 3.25 Невозможное возможно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Валентин/Меллит, невозможное возможно

Это Излом.  
Ломаются копья и судьбы, путаются мысли и дороги. Меняются династии и двигаются границы. И тяжелые жернова дробят песчинки жизней.  
Бьют нежданные молнии, рушатся незыблемые скалы, и ветер развеивает их прах над неспокойными волнами.  
Несет потоком недостойную, от золотых роз Агариса к золотым листьям Алата. От кровавых ночей Раканы к пятнам крови на снегу Старой Придды.  
Да не узнает прощения и покоя покинувшая дом отцов своих, не найдет пристанища и защиты.  
Это Излом. Ничейное время.  
И ушедшие боги отворачивают лики и закрывают глаза. И на сцену выходят люди – им решать, им жить, им умирать.  
Им выбирать между духом и буквой присяг, между друзьями и врагами, между добром и злом. И им после держать ответ за свои поступки перед честью и совестью.  
Это Излом. Время, когда бывает всё.  
Когда нарушители клятв уходят безнаказанными, когда оберегаемый гибнет прежде щита. Когда тень обретает свободу, когда слепота смерти отступает перед горячей кровью, когда зеленая вода отпускает свою добычу.  
Когда остается одна луна, один нож, одна кровь – на двоих. И тает лед под золотом взгляда, и забываются печаль и долг, и сплетаются руки и волосы.  
Это Излом. Время, когда невозможное возможно.


	11. 3.36 Глинтвейн и снежки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Савиньяки, зимние праздники в кругу семьи. Глинтвейн и снежки

На Зимнем Изломе самые длинные ночи. Наверно, именно поэтому дни кажутся такими яркими. Но и короткими, Создатель, какими же короткими! Особенно если ты маршал Талига и можешь приехать домой лишь на неделю. Так мало времени для того чтобы обнять жену, полюбоваться младшим сыном, погордиться старшими. Белокурые макушки высятся уже вровень с твоей, в темных глазах пляшут лукавые закатные звери, а в изгибе губ угадывается улыбка дедушки Арно, бретера и юбочника. Ох, берегитесь барышни, когда через пару лет эти два красавца явятся покорять столицу!  
Вот и сейчас разговор идет о дамах. Чей шарф достоин развеваться на вершине захваченной крепости?  
\- Прекрасная эрэа, - падает на колени граф Савиньяк, - окажите мне честь увенчать эту крепость вашими цветами.  
\- Мой верный рыцарь, - улыбается графиня, развязывая ленту, - да пребудут с вами удача и моя любовь!  
\- Одна мама на троих, кажется, не делится… - хмуро бормочет Лионель.  
\- Как? – картинно хватается за голову граф. – Неужели мои сыновья до сих пор не обзавелись дамами сердца? А как же Мари, Софи и Эжени, о которых я читал в письмах?  
\- Жюль, Поль и Клод, - ехидно комментирует Эмиль, за что и получает тычок от брата. В долгу он не остается, и через секунду оба падают в сугроб.  
\- Не надо их разнимать, - трогает супруга за локоть Арлетта. – Сейчас успокоятся, а ты ещё простудишься чего доброго.  
\- Но ты же сваришь мне глинтвейн, - Арно целует кончики озябших пальцев.  
\- Глинтвейн? – близнецы выныривают из снежного облака. – А нам глинтвейн?  
\- Алкогольные напитки? – притворно хмурится отец. – Днем? Детям до семнадцати? Нет.  
\- Как снежную крепость воевать, так мы уже взрослые… - жалобно тянут сыновья, делая умильные щенячьи глазки. – А как глинтвейн, так сразу ма-аленькие…  
\- Вот если штурм удастся, - утешает мать, - будете считаться взрослыми и получите по кружке.  
\- Ура! – и храбрые завоеватели уносятся лепить снежки и обсуждать стратегию.  
Сияет солнце, слепит глаза. Шевелятся низкие сугробы, выдавая дерзких разведчиков. Остается лишь подняться в полный рост и броситься в атаку с боевым кличем «За глинтвейн!»  
Хрустит мороз обледенелыми веточками, румянит щеки графини, щиплет за нос малыша Арно. Звенит над полем боя радостный детский смех, и трещит под ногами наст.  
Искрится снег, мелькают снаряды, сыплются колючим дождем за шиворот. Захватчиков двое, и осажденному в крепости графу приходится туго. Особенно когда внутри заканчивается снег, и приходится отстреливаться кирпичами из стен.  
В одном из проломов близнецы и собираются устроить эскаладу. Но сначала, чтобы всё было по-честному, последний шанс защитникам:  
\- Сударь, - раздается звонкий голос графа Лэкдеми, - мы сегодня милостивы и даем вам последний шанс сохранить жизни и стены! Пусть мечи королей рассудят, кому властвовать над…  
Вызов на дуэль прерывает низкий бас дворецкого:  
\- Госпожа графиня, гости скоро прибудут.  
\- Мальчики! – Арлетта ждет, пока к ней не повернутся все три азартных лица, и продолжает: - Война закончена. Пора переодеваться к обеду!  
\- А наш глинтвейн? – напоминает Лионель, недовольный тем, что его прервали на самом интересном месте.  
\- Нет проигравших, значит, нет и победителей, - улыбается граф.  
\- Значит, мы все победили! – Эмиль запускает последний снежок.  
\- Значит, всем и достанется, - подтверждает графиня. – А теперь марш в дом!


	12. 3.40 Домашнее хозяйство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Робер/Альдо, "домашнее хозяйство"

Когда Робер вошел в дом, Альдо с потерянным видом комкал в руках какую-то бумажку.  
«Прислуга на свадьбе, - значилось там. – Обед на кухне. Уехала к Адриану, вернусь завтра. Целую, Матильда».  
\- Где здесь кухня? – истерично вскрикнул Альдо.  
\- За какой-то дверью, - улыбнулся Робер.  
Шутку сюзерен не оценил и с голодным огнем в глазах рванул первую же попавшуюся дверь. Та оказалась заперта.  
«Это прачечная, - прочел Робер, сняв приколотый к двери листочек. – Альдо, со стиркой ты не справишься. Кухня дальше по коридору, третья дверь налево».  
Кухню нашли без приключений. Но на столе ждал не красиво сервированный обед, а очередной свиточек.  
«Сваришь себе кашу», - Робер уселся на табурет.  
\- Я? – возмутился Альдо. – Я государством должен управлять, а не кухаркой работать!  
Робер не считал лишним умение приготовить себе еду, но промолчал. Равно как и не стал комментировать методы принцессы Ракан. Её внук – ей и воспитывать.  
\- У меня рука ранена, - продемонстрировал Робер вчерашнюю уже почти зажившую царапину на ладони. – Её бы врачу показать, смазать да забинтовать, но на доктора у меня сейчас денег нет…  
\- Ничего, - милостиво взмахнул рукой Альдо. – Скоро у нас будет достаточно денег и власти, чтобы не беспокоиться об оплате докторишкам. А пока, мой Повелитель Молний, я позабочусь о тебе, как истинный король!  
\- Я могу читать, что тебе делать, - быстро перебил Робер намечающуюся речь о будущем величии Раканов и Талигойи.  
\- Да, - царственно кивнул принц. – Я справлюсь с этой задачей самостоятельно от начала и до конца! И не смей мне помогать!  
\- Разожги очаг, - начал Робер. Посмотрел в голубые глаза Альдо и ткнул пальцем: - Очаг это там.  
\- Подуй на угли, - Робер читал ровным голосом с большими паузами, чтобы Альдо успел выполнить указания. – Вытри глаза от пепла. Подложи дров. Сначала мелкие кусочки. Мелкие это толщиной в палец, а не в ногу. Когда загорятся – крупнее, толщиной в руку.  
\- Возьми в шкафу котелок. В нижнем шкафу. Котелок круглый. И закопченный. Проверь чтобы дно было целым. Да пальцем проведи. Проведи, а не потыкай. Отложи пробитый котелок, возьми следующий. Осторожней, это последний!  
Робер посмотрел на посудину и подтвердил, что она целая и вообще годится.  
\- Набери в котелок воды. Вода в бочке. Она льется. Сними мокрую рубашку и разложи на столе сохнуть. Аккуратно зачерпни воду котелком.  
Робер полюбовался полураздетым Альдо и подивился про себя, откуда Матильда могла так точно предсказать его действия?  
\- Повесь котелок на крюк над огнем. Крюк горячий. Не суй грязные пальцы в рот. Возьми тряпку в ящике и хватайся ею.  
Робер присмотрелся и решил, что когда Альдо зализывает обожженный палец, лицо у него совершенно детское. Но недостаточно, чтобы предлагать поцеловать, чтоб не болело.  
\- Возьми на полке кружку и долей в котелок воды из бочки. Не доверху. Наполовину. Наклони котелок и выплесни лишнее. Не суй пальцы в рот и возьми тряпку!  
Да, личико обиженного ребенка. Но целовать это уже слишком. Интересно, сколько ещё раз он будет обжигаться, прежде чем запомнит?  
\- Возьми соль в верхнем шкафчике. Крупный светлый порошок. В стеклянной банке. С надписью «Соль». Найди в ящике ложку. Это черпак, возьми поменьше.  
\- Ложкой едят суп, - пробормотал под нос Альдо. – Но здесь всё большое!  
\- Выбери самую маленькую, - подсказал Робер и продолжил чтение: - Насыпь в котелок ложку соли. Помешай. Подними котелок с пола, повесь его обратно и снова налей воды. И возьми, наконец, тряпку!  
Во второй раз Альдо справился быстрее.  
\- Мешок с крупой в углу. Отсыпь две чашки. Отсыпь две чашки крупы в миску. Миска в том шкафу, где был котелок.  
Робер тихо улыбнулся тому, что Матильда не стала приказывать внуку найти метлу и подмести. Наверно решила, что это слишком сложно. Но она точно знала, что первая порция крупы окажется на полу.  
\- Подожди, пока вода закипит. Когда забурлит. Это когда большие пузыри лопаются. Пальцем не проверять, твою кавалерию!  
До закипания воды Робер как раз успел смазать обожженную ладонь принца маслом.  
\- Высыпь крупу в котелок. Размешай ложкой. Придерживай котелок, чтоб не опрокинулся. Тряпкой!  
Во избежание дальнейших повреждений Робер завязал тряпку у Альдо на руке.  
\- Подожди четверть часа. Сходи умойся и найди чистую рубаху.  
К собственному внешнему виду Альдо всегда относился серьезно. Поэтому вернулся он через полчаса. Робер предложил снова раздеться, пока не закончится возня на кухне, и продолжил чтение:  
\- Попробуй помешать кашу. Достань из каши обломки ложки. Другой ложкой, а не пальцами!  
Матильда первый раз ошиблась: Альдо не стал возиться с другой ложкой, а просто сдернул котелок с крюка и попытался ссыпать щепки с поверхности каши. Разумеется, котелок вывернулся из рук и грохнулся на пол. Каша осталась внутри и, кажется, даже не шелохнулась.  
Альдо остолбенел. Робер хмыкнул и заглянул в листочек.  
\- Шкатулка в моей спальне. Возьми там деньги и сходи в харчевню к гоганам. Не забудь переодеться в чистое и умыться!

Позже встретившись с принцессой, Робер спросит, как она сумела составить такую подробную инструкцию и ошибиться лишь раз в самом конце. И почти не удивится, услышав: «Это фамильное. Анэсти однажды пришлось при мне варить кашу. Это было незабываемо».


	13. 3.43 Морской бой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ротгер/Кальдмеер, морской бой

В хексбергском доме Вальдеса дым стоял коромыслом. Буквально. Потому что во всех очагах, каминах и печках грелась вода. Ну не изобрели ещё в Талиге центральный водопровод с горячей водой! А важный пленник вчера прогулялся под дождем и с тех пор прятал под одеялом подозрительно сопливый нос. А вице-адмирал Вальдес очень серьезно относился к состоянию своих гостей.  
Поэтому большая бадья на кухне дожидалась кипятка, и хозяин дома варил глинтвейн по собственному рецепту. Прежде чем процедить и выпоить подозреваемому больному, зелью требовалось настояться четырежды шестнадцать ударов сердца. Их то и отсчитывал вслух Руппи, попутно взбивая в миске мыло. Ведь если обожаемый начальник желает ванну с пеной, то адъютант спрашивает только «с каким ароматом?»  
Пену Кальдмеер потребовал в наивной попытке заставить Вальдеса отказаться от бредовой затеи. Бешеный застыл на секундочку, потом радостно кивнул и унесся на кухню. А Олаф судорожно пытался придумать ещё хоть один веский аргумент против. Голова гудела и отказывалась работать.  
Поэтому когда на пороге возник довольный кэналлиец, Олаф не придумал ничего умнее, нежели ляпнуть:  
\- Не хочу в ванну! Мне там скучно будет одному!  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Вальдес, закутывая больного в одеяла. – Будешь не один.  
\- А с кем? – подозрительно прищурился Олаф, нутром чуя подвох.  
\- Я тебе своих резиновых гусят пожертвую, - успокоил Бешеный, подхватывая на руки.  
Это всё простуда и горячка. Да-да, именно они виноваты, что взрослый солидный человек не только не сопротивлялся такому неподобающему обращению, но и продолжил дурацкий диалог.  
\- Всю стаю? И того желтенького тоже?  
Это всё температура и бред. Ну откуда дриксенскому адмиралу знать какого цвета игрушки плавают в ванне вместе с Вальдесом?  
\- И желтенького, - кажется, простуда оказалась серьезней, чем они думали. - Не вертись, уроню же…  
\- И что я с ними делать буду? – послушно уцепился за плечи.  
\- Да хоть морские сражения устраивать… - надо запомнить, что заболев, Кальдмеер впадает в детство, потом может пригодиться.  
\- Сам против себя? – старый что малый, вон как губы надул.  
\- Ладно, уговорил, против меня… - сколько ступенек на этой чертовой лестнице?  
\- Я тебе гусят не отдам! – ещё капризничает или уже бредит?  
\- И не надо, я жабок возьму… - Вальдес сгрузил драгоценную ношу на табурет и устало выдохнул.  
\- А у тебя ещё и жабки есть? – Кальдмеер почти самостоятельно выпутался из одеяла.  
\- Фрошер я или где? – Вальдес усадил его в бадью и долил водички. – Фельсенбург, присмотрите за этой… грозой океанов, я скоро вернусь.  
И позорно удрал, оставив Руппи наедине со счастливо булькающим начальником, . Под его чутким руководством был выстроен уже целый архипелаг из пены, когда Вальдес вернулся с большой коробкой в руках.  
\- Фельсенбург… - Бешеный явно был смущен. – Вы не могли бы закрыть дверь на кухню с той стороны и последить, чтобы никто сюда не сунулся?  
Руппи ошалело кивнул и направился к двери. На пороге оглянулся и увидел, как Вальдес, закатав рукава, выкладывает что-то из коробки прямо в ванну. Руппи выскочил в коридор, закрыл дверь и подпер её спиной для верности. Чем бы не заболел адмирал, это явно заразно. Ведь не может же здоровый Вальдес, в твердом уме и трезвой памяти, стоять на коленях у ванны и всерьез говорить: «Пять моих жабок против трех ваших гусей, и чур, в глаза пеной не дуть!»


	14. 3.48 Тяжелая работа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Невепрь/Зверь Раканов, тяжелая работа

– Явился, – довольно фыркнула золотая голова.  
– И правда… – удивленно подтвердила белая кобылья.  
– Ну, докладывай, с чем пришел… – изогнулась змеиная шея.  
– Чего вкусного принес, – подхватил черный конь.  
Виноватое топтание.  
– Ничего он не принес, – подытожила серебряная кабанья.  
– Тогда докладывай, что нового у твоего Повелителя.  
Оборот вокруг себя.  
– Не слышу… – щупальце почесало черное лошадиное ухо.  
– Ты должен был устроить его отправку в Лаик, – серебряный пятачок зашуршал страницами.  
Прыжок на месте.  
– Устроил? Отправил? Отпустили? – белая морда склонялась всё ниже с каждым вопросом.  
От бодрого подпрыгивания на столе зазвенели корытца, и угрожающе накренилась стопка бумаг.  
– Молодец, – золотая голова прижала бумаги и закрыла глаза.  
– Но в Лаик учеба начинается осенью! – доложила серебряная.  
– А уже весна… – дернулись крылья, ища теплый ветерок.  
– Ты где шлялся?! – оскалились крупные желтые зубы.  
Волны шерсти на боках.  
– Потерялся, – заколыхались щупальца.  
– Замечтался, – распахнулись крылья.  
– Заблудился, – на секунду приоткрылся кабаний глаз.  
– Забыл, – взметнулась белая грива.  
Ковыряние ковра копытом.  
– Да ладно, – зашевелились серебряные щетинки. – Найеры уже доложили, что всё прошло нормально.  
– Жив твой Повелитель, цел и здоров, – успокоила лошадиная голова.  
– Но не на голову, – буркнула в подушку золотая.  
Вопросительное виляние хвостом.  
– Он присягу принес, – махнули щупальца.  
– У птичек спроси, – посоветовала черная голова. – Они в курсе, они расскажут.  
– Иди, иди, – кивнули три змеиные шеи.  
– И не греши больше, – хрюкнула кабанья голова.  
Дверь закрылась за Невепрем.  
– Болван, – устало вздохнула конская голова.  
– Безголовый, – поддержала её золотая.  
– С кем приходится работать, – пробормотала белая.  
– Так выбора же никакого, – фыркнула серебряная.  
– И кэцхен ещё жалуются, что у них работа тяжелая… Пляши себе да горя не знай.  
И, посопев, Зверь Раканов потянулся пятым левым щупальцем к колокольчику:  
– Следующий, аномбрэдменя!


	15. 4.3 Пепел и снег

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алан/Рамиро, пепел и снег

Ты был ярким, как пламя. От одного взгляда на тебя сердца загорались вдохновением. И находились силы ещё на шаг, ещё на день. И мы верили, что победа возможна – ведь ты творил чудеса.  
Ты был пламенным и страстным. И умел заразить этим нас. Проникал под кожу с первого взгляда, растекался огнем по венам, лихорадил умы своей дерзостью.  
Да, я восхищался тобой. Да, я горел тобой. Да, я любил тебя.  
Но сильный огонь прогорает быстро. Один миг, один взгляд, один жест, одно слово – и сердце моё осыпалось невесомыми серыми клочьями.  
Я не смогу так жить. Я не сумею укутать сердце снегом, сделать его холодным и колючим. Я не сумею выкрасить душу в белый – ведь там остался только черный пепел.  
Но я любил тебя. И поэтому ты умрешь быстро.


	16. 4.22 Гифефилия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Валентин/Айрис, гифефилия

Айрис всю жизнь занимается рукоделием. Она с одного прикосновения определяет из какого материала скручена нитка: шерсть колется совсем не так как лен. Она может на ощупь отличить темно-синий шелк от лимонно-желтого: светлые нити всегда тоньше и жестче из-за красителя. Пожалуй, если бы не воспитание, Айрис стала бы первоклассным шулером. Но вместо крапа на картах её пальцы касаются стежков вышивки, рубчиков швов, узелков кружев.  
Каждый раз когда герцог Придд навещает госпожу Оллар, Айрис теребит платье, получая замечания от старших фрейлин. О нет, это не застенчивость и не волнение. Просто ей любопытно, что холоднее: взгляд светлых глаз или прохладный атлас? Будет ли волна волос мягка как шелк? Будет ли щека бархатистей рукава? А с чем сравнить губы?  
Айрис мечтает молча. Но однажды, она замечает, что Валентин смотрит за плечо королевы, прямо на неё. А его пальцы задумчиво ласкают кружево манжета.


	17. 4.37 Корнет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эмиль/ Жиль Понси "Корнет, вы женщина?!"

\- Кто там вопит как оглашенный,  
Мешает мне допеть куплет?  
\- А, это наш Понси блаженный  
Классический узнал сонет.  
Впав по привычке в истерию,  
Слюною брызжет на жилет…  
А экзальтация! А пафос!  
Ужель вы женщина, корнет?  
Стесняетесь сказать? Ну, дело ваше…  
Но лишь не опозорьте полк  
Когда стоять вы будете на страже…  
И вам сказать это мой долг:  
Пожалуй, девкой был бы краше.  
От девки был хотя бы толк!


	18. 4.39 Ночь в Васспарде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Валентин, ночь в Васспарде

Ночь окутывает старый замок. Луна глядит слепым глазом и заливает комнату мертвенным светом. Скребутся в окно ветки, свистит в трубах ветер, где-то монотонно капает вода. Шуршит по углам что-то неизвестное и потому особенно пугающее.  
Валентин натягивает одеяло на голову. Если я не вижу и не слышу, то и меня никто страшный не заметит. Он сворачивается калачиком и обхватывает себя за плечи. Холодно. Даже под пуховым одеялом, даже если старательно сопеть, выдыхая теплый воздух. Не согреться в одиночку. Стылые простыни кажутся обивкой гроба, льнут к коже, душат всхлипы.  
Ты же обещал вернуться. Ты же говорил охота ненадолго. Джастин, где же ты?


	19. 4.41 Рядом с первым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Руппи / Дикон, рядом с первым

Он первый на флоте. А ты всегда рядом, юный адъютант.  
У него не было ни твоего титула, ни родственников, ни связей, ни протекции. Потомок простолюдинов и торговцев – он все равно первый.  
И ты старательно учишься. Впитываешь движения и интонации, корпишь над книгами и картами, гоняешь себя по вантам и палубам.  
Чтобы однажды по праву встать. Рядом.

Он первый на суше. А ты просто рядом, юный оруженосец.  
У него нет твоей чести и веры и родословной. Потомок предателей и еретиков – он все равно первый.  
И ты старательно учишься. Бить в нос и стрелять из пушки, скакать на лошади и играть в карты, танцевать со шпагой и предавать сюзеренов.  
Чтобы однажды по праву стать. Первым.


	20. Неразлучные и неразличимые

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> байки Лаик

Эти полгода в Лаик обещали быть долгими и трудными.  
– На общем построении унары должны быть опрятно одеты, аккуратно причесаны и стоять ровно! – капитан Лаик прищурился, словно не веря собственным глазам. – А не бегать по строю из конца в конец! Вы поняли меня, унар Лионель? Встать на место!  
– Так я стою… На своем месте. Где поставили. По алфавиту! – с каждым словом голос всё звонче и звонче.  
– Что я, по-вашему, букв не знаю! Разве Л после Р идет? – кто-то смеет оспаривать его авторитет?  
– Нет, господин капитан! Э!  
– Издеваться изволите?  
– Никак нет, господин капитан! Я Эмиль! Потому стою здесь, а унар Лионель вон там, в середине строя! – ещё и пальчиком ткнул, сопляк!  
– Вас что, двое? – отвисшие щеки наливаются дурным багрянцем.  
– Так точно, господин капитан! – хором на два голоса.

Братьев Савиньяк путали все: унары, менторы, прислуга. Но чаще всего они допекали капитана, который после второй стопочки, когда двоилось уже всё вокруг, попросту рявкал: «Эй ты, зеркало ходячее!» Хотя в трезвом виде он их тоже различить не мог. А на возгласы вроде «Унар Белобрысый!» или «Унар Черноглазый!» отзывался целый хор – ведь темноглазых, как и блондинов, в наборе было несколько. Так что вскоре начальник махнул рукой и предоставил разбираться с учениками наставникам.  
– Итак, заданный наизусть сонет нам сейчас прочтет… Разговорчивый юноша с задней парты. Да, вы, унар Эмиль!  
– Нет, не я, – сияет белозубая улыбка.  
– Что не вы? Не выучили урок, так и скажите.  
– Да нет. Но я не Эмиль.  
– Эмиль это я, – подает голос сидящий на другой стороне класса.  
– Тогда читайте.  
– Я не выучил его, – вторая такая же улыбка.  
– А вы? – переводит ментор взгляд на первого.  
– А я Лионель…  
– Да какая к Леворукому разница, – вздыхает наставник. – Читайте уже.

А будущие графья обожали запутывать всех вокруг и прикидываться друг дружкой. И ходили повсюду вместе, и придумывали шалости, и встревали в неприятности.  
– Что это было? Унар Э… – ментор не желает снова начинать привычный разговор про имена и тыкает пальцем: – Вот вы!  
– Конный турнир, господин наставник! – вытягивается по струнке нарушитель.  
– Используя вместо коней своих же товарищей?  
– Так ведь нам запрещено пользоваться собственными лошадьми! – рядом встает и его соперник.  
– Ясно. Значит, «транспорт» сейчас расседлывается и отправляется по комнатам. А вы, унар Эминель, тьфу ты, унар Лиомиль, о Чужой! Короче, кони спать, рыцари на кухню, чистить картошку на завтрак!

Никто так и не признался, чьих рук было дело. Но однажды в банный день вместо обычной формы на скамейке близнецов ждала одна широченная рубаха и панталоны в три штанины. И сверху издевательская записочка «Неразлучным и неразличимым!»


	21. Плен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это даже почеркушкой назвать нельзя, так, пересказ черновика

так или иначе, излом прошел, война закончилась, но ясен пень дружить талиг с дриксен не начали. так что вальдес по прежнему в хексберг, кальдмеер в... забыла как город называется, ну короче в родном порту сидит :)  
но по выходным они традиционно встречаются на нейтральном островке - пива выпить, косточки беме перемыть, количеством пойманных пиратов похвастаться. да и просто провести время в приятной компании :)  
и вот однажды является вальдес на островок - а там тихо и пусто. он честно подождал - ну мало ли какие важные дела могут возникнуть у адмирала цур зее? - и вернулся домой. ибо альмейда конечно друг, но рисковать то зачем? проще подождат неделю...  
через неделю - та же фигня, джульетта. на островке тихо и пусто. вальдес скрипит зубами но честно ждет и так же честно возвращается обратно, перемывать косточки беме в компании аларкона.  
но когда и в третий раз его встретил пустой островок, бешеный взбесился окончательно. опять же слухи какие-то нехорошие поползли с севера, никто ничего точно сказать не может, но амбрэ характерное...  
вопчем одним прекрасным утром город, который не помню, встает на уши - на горизонте нагло маячит знаменитая "астэра"! отряжается соответственно кораблик, гоняет красотку полдня и возвращается ни с чем. вальдес бой не принял.  
но на следующее утро городу, который лень в книжке смотреть, "астэра" снова нахально подмигивает парусами. отряжают кораблик уже посолидней, вальдес его и на пушечный выстрел не подпускает, крутит кормой между островов и вообще дразнится, сволочь, а потом теряется в тумане.  
вопчем, когда утром "астэра" в очередной раз появилась у порта, в море выгнали "ноордкроне". этого красавца дамочка подпустила поближе и отдалась в абордаже.  
ну как в абордаже - как только корабли достаточно сблизились, с верхушки мачты в лучших традициях тарзана вальдес сиганул на палубу, торжественно вручил шпагу комиссии по встрече и потребовал отвести к начальнику.  
сидит, значит, дедушка кальдмеер в креслице, никого не трогает, в плед кутается, ножки в тазике парит. рядом верный руппи кружку держит - настойка малины на коньяке, с медом, всё как полагается. а тут приводят этого красавца кэналлийского, и он ещё и речь толкает, глазками хлопает, за фамильный пледик цепляется и вообще чуть ли не на коленки лезет. мол решил вернуть визит вежливости и пришел сдаваться в плен, потому и старался так чтоб его поймали. да не абы кто, а сам адмирал цур зее, от которого теперь ни на шаг не отойдет, ибо остальные вокруг какие то страшные да неласковые и смотрят подозрительно и вообще он их боится, а с господином кальдмеером они уже знакомы, можно сказать зимовали под одним одеялом...  
вопчем пришлось олафу быстренько разгонять любопытных, волочь (с помощью руппи) пленника в каюту и уже там высказывать всё что о нем думает. например: болван! придурок! идиот! ты зачем вытащил старого больного человека из дому? не видишь, болею я! ревматизм прихватил! и простудился к тому же! мне бы горячим чаем отпаиваться а не на морские прогулки мотаться, вальдес, отпусти, скотина бешеная, щас же чихну и сам заразишься! что за дурацкий плен ты выдумал и кого мне ждать следующим, когда тебя отбивать придут??


	22. Побег

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> типа продолжение :)

"Взятие в плен" знаменитого Вальдеса породило в Эйнрехте лавину слухов, кучу сенсаций и море проблем лично для адмирала цур зее. Запереть его в тюремную камеру не позволяла совесть, в дальнюю спальню - приличия, а исчезнуть как-нибудь ночью пленник наотрез отказывался. Мол, не для того он добирался из самого Хексберга, чтобы поздороваться и тут же развернуться и отправиться обратно. К тому же, он ещё не всех дриксенских адмиралов увидел ближе чем на пушечный выстрел, а познакомиться и пообщаться любопытно.  
Кальдмеер полночи скрипел зубами, но наутро всё же торжественно представил свою "добычу" Морскому Совету. И категорично заявил, что пленник будет жить у него в доме. На правах гостя, ибо пришел сам, и потому должен считаться не военнопленным, а перебежчиком и полезным информатором.  
Вальдес, разумеется, не утерпел, сверкнул глазами лично на Бермессера и, белозубо ухмыляясь, предложил обращаться за советами.  
Под шумок бурной дискуссии можно ли доверять информации, полученной от вражеского адмирала, Кальдмеер уволок пленника домой и в сотый раз спросил:  
\- Ротгер, чем вы думали? Если вообще думали.  
\- Я соскучился, вот и заглянул, - привычно отбарабанил Вальдес, пытаясь сделать честное лицо. Невинная голубизна взгляда плохо получается, если глаза чернее маслин.  
\- И как теперь выкручиваться будете? Если вас спросят, например, как захватить Хексберг?  
\- Олаф, планы обороны я не раскрою - присяга, верность, честь и всё такое. Но возможно, сумею вложить немного здравого смысла в гусиные головы. Ведь право, кроме вас на море нет достойных противников, воевать становится скучно. А драться с вами, вы же понимаете, неудобно...  
Так и повелось: каждый день, как наемный работник на службу в контору, Вальдес отправлялся в Совет. А Кальдмеер сидел дома, лечил свою простуду и слушал жалобы сбежавших из штаба. Мол, пленник совсем бешеный, никого не уважает, дураками всех считает, и в морской бой разносит с 21 выстрела. Вечером же появлялся довольный Вальдес и рассказывал с какими идиотами приходится работать. И что странно, что при таких адмиралах у Дриксен до сих пор сохранился флот. Олаф слушал, кивал и пытался сочинить письмо Альмейде. Пока получался только вариант "Что угодно, только заберите отсюда своего Кэналлийца!!", что было непатриотично.  
Так что Кальдмеер вовсе не удивился, когда через неделю на обед заглянул Бюнц. Помялся, отводя глаза, собрался с духом и за бокалом глинтвейна тихо сообщил, что договорился с капитаном контрабандистов. И что сегодня ночью в южной бухте будет ждать корабль, который отвезет уважаемого адмирала Вальдеса в окрестности Хексберг. И если адмирал цур зее сумеет уговорить пленника сбежать по хорошему, то Морской Совет выдаст ему грамоту с печатью кесаря, карт бланш на целый год. Ну а если не сумеет, то три капли из вот этой бутылочки и сладкий сон до прибрежных вод Талига обеспечен.  
По хорошему Вальдес бежать всё-таки отказался. Говорил, что его и здесь неплохо кормят, и взывал к милосердию "тюремщиков". Громко боялся Альмейды и гауптвахты и отпихивал вызванного на помощь Руппи. Рассказывал, что дома нет такого цирка и цеплялся за дверной косяк. Его не убеждали воззвания к совести и долгу и не пугали угрозы связать и насильно влить в глотку бюнцево зелье. Олаф уже морально приготовился, что ему придется вставать из уютного кресла и буквально выпихивать гостя за порог. А потом ещё и толкать до самого синего моря.  
Спас его от нежеланной прогулки тот же Руппи. Он что-то прошептал Вальдесу на ухо, отчего тот смутился и сразу же засобирался.  
Заперев дверь, Кальдмеер облегченно выдохнул и спросил Руппи, как ему удалось уговорить талигца всего двумя словами.  
\- Я сказал ему, - засмущавшись, пробормотал Руппи, - что девочки скучают.


	23. Выходец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> подарок для Кьянти

В спальню, где отдыхала графиня, влетела дрожащая золотая молния.  
– Его нету! – всхлипнула она, утыкаясь лбом в подмышку.  
– Кого? – тонкие пальцы зарылись в растрепанные светлые волосы.  
– Брата… – донеслось из глубин одеяла.  
– Что? – в первый момент Арлетта не поверила своим ушам.  
– Совсем нету, – шмыгнул носом сын.  
– Лио? – ужаснулась графиня. – Лио пропал?  
– Не я, – предполагаемая пропажа появилась в дверях. – Отец сказал, что у нас появился брат, и мы пошли его искать.  
– И не нашли его, – хныкнул Эмиль, поднимая на мать перепуганные глаза.  
– Детскую нашли? – уточнила мать.  
– Рассветная башня, третий этаж, – доложил старший сын.  
– И вы туда, разумеется, ворвались с таким грохотом, что обитатели перепугались и попрятались? – Арлетта выдавила улыбку, пытаясь обратить всё в шутку.  
– Нет, – Лионель, кажется, слегка обиделся. – Мы провели операцию по всем правилам военного искусства!  
– Но я предлагал прорыв и лобовую атаку, – поспешил внести свою лепту Эмиль.  
– Мы устроили небольшой рейд по тылам противника, – доложил старший. – Провели диверсию, чтобы выманить вражеских дозорных.  
– Нянек, то есть, – быстро перевел младший. – Потом пришлось быстро ретераситься в засаду…  
– Не ретераса а ретирада, балбес! Ты так и не выучил урок про виды военных действий!  
– Потому что над стариком Пфейтнайером не заснуть только ты можешь!  
– Он Пфейтфайер а не найер!  
– Да хоть эврот!  
– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь! – прервала графиня. – Лучше скажите, что было дальше.  
– Мы зашли в комнату… – начал Лионель. – Там была колыбелька, а в ней…  
– Выходец! – Эмиль снова всхлипнул и прижался теснее к матери.  
– Какой выходец? – побелела графиня.  
– Краснокожий, – Лионель побледнел от жуткого воспоминания.  
– И лысый… – испуганно пролепетал Эмиль.  
– Уродливый, как морисская мартышка…  
– И глаза у него синие, как у смерти…  
– А потом он открыл свою беззубую пасть…  
– И каак завопит!  
– В общем, Эмиля я только в вашей спальне догнал…  
Арлетте хотелось зарыдать от облегчения. Или расхохотаться. Но бледные до синевы губы старшего сына и ужас на зареванной мордашке уже среднего вовсе не были смешными.  
– Виконт Сэ, извольте утереть нос и успокоиться, – самым строгим своим тоном начала графиня. – Берите пример достойного поведения с графа Лэкдеми. Будущему маршалу Талига не подобает слезы и сопли разводить.  
И господа, вам не стыдно? В вашем возрасте уже пора бы знать, как выглядят новорожденные младенцы.


	24. Ызарг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> подарок для Ватари

Сон мне был. Аккурат перед тем днем. Нехороший сон. Будто стою я на набережной, море зеленое, облака белые, солнце на эсперах сияет – Агарис, значицца. И стоит передо мной святоша из тамошних, весь в сером. А в руках вертится зверь лысый, бритый до розовой шкуры. И голос из-за плеча так, по-барски: «Ызарг, это господин магнус. Господин магнус, это ызарг. Мешок господину магнусу.» И только я руку за мешком протягиваю, как тварюка выворачивает пятак свой свинский и сигает мне через голову.  
Я аж на кровати подскочил. Смотрю, рассвело уже, пора соберано парадный костюм готовить. Прохожусь по нему щеткой, а перед глазами всё морда розовая сопелки свои раздувает. Не к добру такие сны.  
И точно. Вернулся соберано хмурый и поросенка этого за собой притащил, комнату ему приготовить велел. Да не сказал какую, лишь рукой махнул, вот и отвел я ему дальнюю спальню что победнее, для гостей нежеланных. Сразу он мне не понравился. Серый весь, как брюхо святоши из сна, что глаза, что волосы.  
А Кончите он приглянулся. Вот ведь женщина! Целыми днями крутится в своей кухне у огня да с котлами-сковородками, а все новости первая узнаёт. Соберано, небось, ещё с площади не уехал, а она уже знала, что не один вернется. Вот и торчала у окна, высматривала, кого ж в дом приведут. А уж как увидела, заквохтала аж. И бедненький мальчонка ей, и несчастненький, и худенький, и слабенький. И одежку ему ушивать придется, даже если взять ту что юный рэй не сносил. И ведь сидела до ночи с иголкой, всё вслух думала, чем откармливать поросеночка будет…  
Да разве ж это поросенок? Тот должен быть розовый да здоровый, кровь с молоком, чтоб зажарить и на стол целиком подать перед гостями не стыдно было. А это… сопля недошморкнутая, плюнь – переломится. Ызарг он, ызарг, фамильную косынку в заклад даю. И чем он хозяину приглянулся да зачем понадобился?  
Вот и соберано не знает. Полночи у камина сидел, я только успевал бутылки из погреба доставать, думал, небось. А поутру велел Пако Моро выводить, поехал голову проветривать да мысли в ней укладывать, чтоб не жали.  
Видать, надумал. Сразу как вернулся, вызвал пацана в кабинет. А я там неподалеку как раз свечи менял, так всё слышал. И что не нужен он здесь – вот уж истинная правда! – но коль уж завелся, то пусть живет, мешать ему никто не будет. И что ежели надо чего, то чтоб соберано не отвлекал, а прямо ко мне шел. И это правильно, нечего тут всяким ызаргам под ногами кишеть, а уж я-то быстро объясню, куда идти и где его место. Отвлекся я, по чести говоря, на сладкие мысли, а из-за двери уже поросенок повизгивает, да соберано сквозь зубы ругается, что лечить пришлось. Вот всегда так, хозяин притащит больную животинку с улицы, а нам потом прибирай грязь по всему дому…  
А ещё через недельку соберано приказал мне отрядить человечка посмышленей, чтоб за щенком присматривать, буде соберется он куда со двора. И ведь как накаркал. В тот же день взгромоздился оболтус на клячу и поехал к своему ызаржьему королю Штанцлеру. А оттуда и до притонов докатился. Соберано как услыхал про «Шпору», так и сорвался следом, хотя в жизни петухами боевыми не увлекался. Вернулся довольный, пистолеты грязные, видно убил кого…  
Так и повелось: ызарг в ночь, соберано следом, а я к Кончите иду, советоваться. Она баба умная, всё растолковать может. Но всё никак я ей поверить не мог. Чтоб наш соберано, да за поросенка переживал? Он так разве что дора Тино обхаживал пару лет назад. Но ведь не сравнить же их!  
Дор Тино хорошенький был, что та куколка, глазищи в пол-лица. Но смурной совсем, не человек, одна тень по дому ходила, ножи от него прятали. Как о таком не позаботиться? И ведь выходили, улыбаться стал. Кончиту пирожки торские печь подбил, со мной на ножах драться учился. А потом домой поехал и пропал. Жаль мальчонку. Слыхал я, темное там дело вышло. Звери эти Люди Чести, одно название что люди.  
Вот Кончита и говорит, что соберано сейчас перед дором Тино извиниться хочет. Его не уберег, так хоть этому пропасть не даст. Хоть ежели меня спросят, так туда ему и дорога. Ходит носом кверху, он, мол, герцог, а мы тут все разбойники, сапоги ему чистить не годные. От убранства дома кривится, всё ему не то и не так, как в отчем склепе. Весь в папеньку, тот тоже ничего окромя своей чести да великого дела и знать не хотел.  
Ну да слово за слово, убедила меня Кончита. Один он тут одинешенек, папка помер, мамка за то, что соберано присягнул, прокляла. Остался у него только конь, да и на того без слез не взглянешь. Ну и голова забита дурью всяческой… Я как представил, что сижу сам-один у дриксов, где все белобрысые и говорят не по нашенски. Ты им прислуживай, а слова доброго не дождешься, вина не допросишься, одно пиво горькое хлещут. Ужас, одним словом. И так мне жаль парнишку стало, чуть не прослезился.  
Стал я за ним присматривать, мелочи всякие подмечать. Смотрю, и правда, учится щенок. Уже и голову пытается держать, как соберано, и походку тренирует, и приличное платье носить наловчился. На человека похож становится. Так ведь соберано и Моро на гитаре играть выучит.  
А уж когда он домой без коня вернулся… Глянул я в окно, а он там по стеночке крадется, сердешный. Будто боится, что заметят его пешего, да из дому выгонят в ночь глухую. Будто мы звери какие. А Кончита заявила, что продулся шалопай в кости. И деньги все, что из дому привез, и лошадь свою страшную, и даже кольцо фамильное потерял. Теперь ему и глаза поднять стыдно. Вот мы и не стали ничего соберано говорить.  
Так он сам узнал. Увидел наутро, что кольца нет, и понял всё. А дальше мы все аж обалдели – снимает монсеньор свое кольцо и на палец поросенку, то есть дору Рикардо, надевает. И увозит в даль туманную. И возвращаются они под утро довольные, как коты закатные, сливок обожравшиеся. Это потом уж мы узнали, что к баронессе они ездили. Вдвоем, да.  
Тут уж я Кончите нос утер. Не жалость это, не извинения. Нет такой вины на свете, чтоб за неё Звезды Кэналлоа на стол кидать, да кольца свои разбазаривать. Чтоб ночей не спать, мальчишку по столице выгуливать. Чтоб Пако по всему городу гонять за снадобьями, когда обычная простуда на губе у дора Рикардо выскочила. Чтоб заботиться, будто о сыне родном, да уму-разуму учить.  
Научил на свою голову. Заехал паршивец кулаком в нос недругу. Между нами говоря, правильно заехал, какчественно. Но он же потом всю шайку на дуэль вызвал! Одним махом семерых побивахом. А сам шпагу от шампура кагетского не отличит. Соберано как услыхал, с лица спал. Велел сидеть под дверью, следить, чтоб глупостей балбес не натворил. И шпагу проверить хорошенько.  
Нет, не бывает такой жалости, чтоб от смерти спасти, вызов на дуэль принять, да ещё и самому фехтовать учить. Не бывает такого долга, чтоб к даме отправить, а самому запереться с вином и два дня гитару из рук не выпускать. А ведь сидел, пил, короля в Закат послал – ждал. После "кровью" отпоил и спать самолично уложил.  
А этот, поросенок, проснулся с утреца похмельный и не помнил даже, что вчера наболтал! Сам я не слышал, в погреб как раз ходил, но явно нехорошее что-то. Коль соберано в войну ввязался, которую либо выиграть, либо голову потерять. А всё из-за ызарга этого! Не зря мне сон тот снился, наплачется ещё с ним соберано.


	25. Господин в белом...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Доно

\- Здравствуйте, доктор.  
\- Робер. Вы по-прежнему не спите?  
\- Некогда. Николя уже рвется на десяток маленьких карвальчиков, пытаясь везде успеть. В городе завелись мародеры, в предместьях разбойники, во дворце Альдо. А доски для помоста в Нохе никак не привезут. Кузину навестить надо, с Матильдой выпить, Дика за плащ поймать, пока очередных глупостей не наделал. Цивильный и военный гарнизоны столицы как кошка с собакой, в патруль ходят только парами и постоянно ищут третьего, чтоб мирил. Не поверите, уже неделю не могу к Марианне выбраться, поговорить о северной охоте на оленя...  
\- На севере предпочитают волков и медведей.  
\- Да хоть касаток! И началось ведь всё с охоты в Золотую Ночку... Теперь крутись, как белка в колесе, ведь бросить нельзя, а если не я, то кто же? Этим юношам со взором горящим всё великие тайны да древние силы подавай, а кто за ними горшки выносить будет? Тут не до сна - уследить бы…  
\- Могу предложить сонный камень...  
\- Давайте!  
\- Прилягте там за ширмой, обещаю не будить.  
\- А вот это не обязательно...  
\- Следующий!  
\- Здравствуйте...  
\- Заходите, юноша. На что жалуетесь?  
\- Я... я призрак матушки сегодня ночью видел. Серый такой, полупрозрачный. Она стояла у камина, молчала, смотрела на меня и головой качала. Неодобрительно так.  
\- У камина? Вы снова насиловали гитару?  
\- Что вы, монсеньор! Я же научился! Собаки уже не воют, и лошади в конюшне денники не разносят. Наверно, ей не понравилось, что мы с Айрис подрались. Она не верит в Великую Талигойю. И настраивает Катари...ну против Людей Чести. Она так страдает! Южанин её не выпускает на прием. А Робер совсем меня не слушает, только отмахивается, и болтает про какой-то мост. Он совсем забыл, что значит быть Повелителем, только о деньгах и беспокоится, стал хуже гоганского торгаша! А они рыщут вокруг и пытаются пробиться к сюзерену. А он ночей не спит, о деле Раканов заботится. А Савиньяки даже не ответили на моё письмо, плюнули в лицо и отказались от мира и дружбы. А Валентина, сволочь ледяную, я всё равно убью, у него родственников много, и следующий Повелитель Волн будет достоин этого звания. Эр Август говорит, что...  
\- Тихо! Ричард, а вы не пробовали заняться вязанием? Говорят, это успокаивает нервы...  
\- Но монсеньор... доктор, какое вязание в столь важный для всей Кэртианы час?  
\- Переплетение нитей символизирует сплетение судеб и так далее. Обратитесь к доктору Придду, он вам объяснит подробнее и даже с цитатами из Павсания. Следующий!  
\- В приемной очередь, но бывшая королева уступает нынешнему королю.  
\- Господин в белых штанах...  
\- Господин в белом халате... На что жалуетесь?  
\- Альдо, как человека прошу, отправьте меня обратно в Багерлее!!


	26. Геральдика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А что если Повелители Скал оборотни?

Надор смотрел сны о былой славе. За окном издевательски скалился полукруг стареющей Луны, да вилась под потолком стайка потревоженной моли. Свежеиспеченный герцог Окделл старательно подпрыгивал, пытаясь заглянуть в зеркало. Ему было страшно.  
В первый раз, конечно, было ещё страшнее. Потому что ночь и одиночество в большой стылой комнате. С рассветом, правда, всё исчезло, притворяясь дурным сном. Чтобы повториться через месяц.  
И непонятно что это, отчего и что делать, ведь бежать к матушке бесполезно. Окделлы тверды и незыблемы, и со своими проблемами справляются сами, уж это в свои восемь лет Дик затвердил наизусть.  
"Теперь ты Повелитель Скал, веди себя соответственно..." А как это, соответственно? Отец бы рассказал, но он умер за дело Великой Талигойи и Людей Чести. Не успел ничего объяснить. Не успел даже провести над сыном Ритуал Силы. Хотя, говорят, большая его часть забыта со времен святого Алана...  
Может быть, конечно, в кабинете отца остались какие-то бумаги, но туда Дика не пускают, мал ещё. А остальные книги вывезли солдаты во главе с пузатым полковником. Остались только жития святых, которые юный герцог штудировал каждый день. Но там не упоминалось ни о чем похожем.  
А вдруг это кара за его грехи, которой так любит пугать отец Маттео? Но ведь Дик честно ел ненавистную вареную морковку!  
Повелитель Скал взвизгнул от радости, забравшись, наконец, на подзеркальную тумбу. Нет, с прошлого раза ничего не изменилось. Ни ширины плеч, ни могучей стати, ни щетины, ни клыков. В мутной глубине зеркала крутил хвостиком всё тот же поросенок с розовым пятачком.


	27. Последний шанс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А что если не только Повелители Скал оборотни?

Унар Окделл ждал восхода Луны. Сегодня его последний шанс, и Дик не собирался его упускать.  
Ежемесячные превращения уже стали привычным делом, но все равно грызло любопытство: один ли он такой? Дядюшка молчал, а значит, сам не перекидывался. Матушка бы не стала упоминать, но представить Мирабеллу Надорскую в облике геральдического животного Дику не позволяло воспитание. Вот и получилось, что спрашивать не у кого. Но ведь можно посмотреть самому! И Лаик казался Дику наилучшим местом для проверки. А целью стал наследник Дома Волн, как равный по статусу.  
Дик помчался бы к Валентину ещё в первую ночь, но, оказалось, что поросенку не под силу открыть запертую дверь. В другой раз его увидел капитан Арамона и всю ночь громыхал в коридорах, вызывая Сузу-Музу на дуэль и обещая показать, кто здесь главный свин. А однажды Дик банально заблудился - с высоты человеческого роста повороты и лестницы выглядели совершенно по другому.  
В последний раз он добрался таки до двери Придда. И даже нашел щель в двери, сквозь которую можно было увидеть кусочек кельи, кровать и ком одеяла на ней. Точно такой же сверток сейчас изображал и самого Дика в его комнате.  
Поэтому сегодня Дик учел все ошибки: назубок затвердил повороты и заранее открыл дверь. И даже вывалялся в грязи, чтобы не сиять розовыми боками, а притвориться особенно крупной крысой. Он бы даже караулил с вечера у заветной щелочки, но уж очень не хотелось перекидываться в коридоре.  
Итак, сегодня всё решится! И он узнает, проклятие ли это или же плата за высокое звание Повелителя Скал.  
Образование герцога Окделла нельзя было назвать разносторонним, но сопоставить титул, родоначальника и его священное животное он сумел. Но откуда ему было знать, что Скалам отдана третья четверть Луны, а Повелители Волн перекидываются на неделю раньше, в ночь Оллиоха?


	28. Чего боится...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фабианов день 379 года круга Скал

Фанфары. Весна. Чего боится придворная красотка Магдала?  
Что весенний ветер растреплет прическу. Что солнце испортит веснушками тщательно наведенную прелесть, и вся затея пойдет прахом. Ведь чего ради прекрасной эрэа терпеть мужской праздник? Ради того звонкого мальчишки? Когда рядом молодой и пока неженатый король?  
Фанфары. Весенний день. Чего боится король Фердинанд?  
Что корона сползет по мягким светлым волосам, придавая глупый вид. Что молодость не устоит перед напором фрейлины. И как тогда на него посмотрит отец того чернявого парня? И что скажет строгий и всесильный кардинал?  
Фанфары. Весенний Фабианов день. Чего боится кардинал Диомид?  
Что задремлет в кресле, ведь скука долгих церемоний навевает сон. Что не увидит следующий день святого Фабиана. Первый Маршал говорит о преемнике, король молод, кансилльер стар. Квентин умен, но справится ли он с Людьми Чести?  
Фанфары. Весенний Фабианов день, выпуск Лаик. Чего боится Человек Чести Вольфганг?  
Что неправильно рассчитает время. Что какой-то «навозник» выскочит вперед, наперекор Приддам. Что он упустит момент, когда уверенность первого ученика сменится вызовом отвергнутого. Его будущему оруженосцу строгость нужна с первой минуты.  
Фанфары. Весенний Фабианов день, выпуск Лаик 379 года круга Скал. Чего боится уже бывший унар Рокэ?..


	29. Закатная весть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кажется это тоже на какой-то фест было...

Закат сиял золотом и пламенем. Бескрайняя степь вокруг казалась кровавым морем, и зеркальным отражением вздымались багряные тучи. Предгрозовая духота гнула к земле, и сами собой прикрывались утомленные глаза. И башня справа казалась черным провалом в слепящем сиянии, дверью из рдяного буйства в тихое и прохладное спокойствие. Но женская фигурка слева, словно кровью залитая алым светом, не позволяла уйти. Она не тянула рук, не звала и не плакала, лишь стояла, без слов, без веры и без надежды. Как бы ни тянула башня, как бы ни давило небо, он был мужчиной и кэналлийцем и не мог отвернуться от дориты в беде. Но сколько бы он ни шел и ни бежал, башня не становилась дальше, а девушка ближе. Сценарий оставался неизменным – сначала вздрогнет, оживая, рыжая статуэтка, потянется, всмотрится, после разочарованно шевельнутся губы, опустятся плечи, и девушка снова замрет в бесконечном ожидании. Закатное пламя будет красить кудри медью и заливать глаза тяжелым золотом безысходности. И под их взглядом захочется завыть в низкое кровавое небо от тоски и беспомощности.

Хорхе вынырнул из сна, как из подводного грота, куда в детстве они спускались в поисках жемчужин. Так же кружилась голова, и рвались легкие от недостатка воздуха. Третью ночь подряд, закрыв глаза, он проваливался в закат и разрывался между девушкой и башней, неспособный достигнуть ни той, ни другой. А после полдня не отпускала мутная одурь, которую не прогнать ни ледяной водой, ни крепчайшим шадди. Интересно, сколько ещё ночей он продержится?  
Но всё же казалось, что однажды он поймет, чего хочет девушка, столь настойчиво посещающая его сны. Ведь с каждым разом детали становились отчетливее. Вот сегодня, например, он почти разобрал по губам слово «царить».  
Впрочем, к Леворукому кошмары, уже рассвет, и маршала Варасты ждут дела и доклады. И может быть, сегодня наконец прояснится та странная шифровка.  
Эта бумага оказалась на столе Дьегаррона неделю назад, причем адъютанты клялись и божились, что не приносили её, и вечером стол был пуст. А утром прямо посередине красовался смятый листок с непонятным письмом. Не ветром же его принесло!  
Надежда оказалась тщетной, и, разобравшись с рутиной, Дьегаррон уже привычно уставился на таинственное послание.  
Обрывок дешевой бумаги. Кривые буквы, словно их царапали впопыхах или же автор не привык писать на талиг. Текст без начала и без окончания, состоящий из сплошных загадок.  
«…не было любви в первородном, и разбилось глупое сердце без надежды. Сын Оллиоха увез недостойную к холодному морю. Но кровью души правнучка Кабиохова клянется, что не звала черного зверя Флоха! Несчастная молила лишь о своей гибели, но было отказано ей в милости. Долг перед царственной потребовал жить, ибо Летние Молнии услышат первый крик чада Блистательного. Отринувшая же родство уповает, что птицы войны пролетят стороной, и не осенят достославных несчастья тенью крыл своих. Танцующий с ветрами обещал ничтожной, что достигнет весть благословенной, и возможно смягчит боль её сердца…»  
«Птицы войны» это павлины Гайифы или гуси Дриксена? Война? На севере или на юге? «Летние Молнии» - это срок начала? Не слишком ли поздно для кампании? Зачем Бруно ждать до лета, если он готовился всю зиму? И, может быть, готовиться нужно не Ноймаринену, а Дьегаррону? Вопросы, вопросы и никакого ответа или подтверждения.  
А может, это всё не более чем дурная шутка кого-то из адуанов? Но не слишком ли много усилий приложено, чтобы писулька, минуя секретарей, оказалась на столе у маршала?  
Дьегаррон обхватил тяжелую голову руками и снова уткнулся в записку.  
\- Нехорошие последствия или государственные думы? – раздалось вдруг от двери. Оказывается, в глубокой задумчивости маршал не услышал ни стука, ни оклика. А принцесса Алатская решила не утруждаться чрезмерными любезностями.  
\- Ваше высочество, - криво ухмыльнулся Дьегаррон. – И то и другое, пожалуй.  
\- Неужто епископ вчера вновь окормлял паству до непотребного состояния? - улыбнулась гостья.  
\- Нет, - маршал потер старый шрам, – всего лишь головная боль.  
\- Твою кавалерию! Что же вы молча страдаете? - Матильда без лишних слов бухнула на стол фляжку и, поймав удивленный взгляд Хорхе, пояснила: - Это тюрегвизе. Лучше всякого шадди поможет.  
Дьегаррон извлек из нижнего ящика стола две рюмки, разлил по ним ароматную настойку и под пристальным взглядом Матильды выпил свою до дна.  
\- С войной не ко мне, - буркнула принцесса, уверенно наливая маршалу еще, - а голову полечим...  
\- Да это не война, а не знаю что такое. Может, кстати, вы что подскажете?  
Дьегаррон наблюдал, как принцесса читает письмо, хмурясь, будто пыталась что-то вспомнить.  
\- Мне знакомо обращение, - пробормотала Матильда и опрокинула свою порцию. – «Царственная»…  
То ли от настойки, то ли от интонаций, но память Дьегаррона услужливо подсунула нужный кусочек.  
\- Не «царить», а «царственная»!  
\- Да, так называла меня Мэллица.  
\- Рыжая девушка? – вырвалось у Хорхе.  
\- Да, - удивленно подтвердила Матильда. – А вы её знаете?  
Дьегаррон помолчал, но признал, пересилив смущение:  
\- Она мне снится.  
\- Странно, - пробормотала Матильда. – Почему вам?  
\- Думаете, это письмо от неё? Как же оно добралось сюда? И при чем тут мои кошмары?  
\- Вот уж не знаю. С мистикой вам к Бонифацию. После пары бутылок этот пьянчуга что угодно растолкует.  
\- Пусть его, - махнул рукой Дьегаррон. – Но о чем письмо-то? Я уже неделю бьюсь, ничего понять не могу…  
\- Кажется… - Матильда ещё раз пробежала глазами по крупным строчкам, - мой внучек, будь милосерден к нему Создатель, сделал напоследок ещё одну подлость. И к Летним Молниям я стану прабабкой…

И снова была ночь, и снова был закат. И черная башня справа, и залитая светом девушка слева. Но теперь она сделала шаг – всего один шаг – мгновенно оказавшись рядом. Легкое касание прохладных пальцев к щеке и тихое «спасибо».  
\- Мэлли… - но девушка исчезла раньше, чем он выговорил её имя. Остались лишь благодарность и облегчение.  
А глаза у неё и без отблесков заката оказались золотыми.


	30. Льдинки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если душу заморозить и разбить...

Они такие разные. По цвету, по размеру, по форме. Королева сказала, что это осколки. Разбитых сердец, заледеневших мыслей или окаменевших душ? Но если взять кусочек голой рукой, перекатить в ладони, согреть дыханием и крепко-крепко зажмуриться, то увидишь немного чужой жизни.

Первый - левой рукой. Долг и Честь, обязательства и предательства, песчинки царапают алмаз, и он становится булыжником вместо бриллианта. Вместо яркого блеска мутная серость, серые платья, серые стены, серая книга. Вспыхивает свеча, и в зеркале видна седина, седая пыль, седая моль, седая древность. Ты устала, Мирэа, ты устала, но надо держать спину, ведь Карлионы не гнутся. Ты потеряла мужа, отослала сына и отреклась от дочери, тебе остался лишь безмолвный бог, но Окделлы не плачут. На улице вьюга, в сердце стужа, в душе холод, но осанка пряма, и слезы замерзают, не добираясь до глаз. Это твой холод, твой замок, твой мир, твои долг и честь, и никто не посмеет сказать, что Мирабелла Надорская оступилась.

Вторым - речной лед в правую руку. Зеленоватый и полупрозрачный, он бутылочным стеклом исказит мир до неузнаваемости. Любимые? Друзья? Враги? Всего лишь слова, названия для глупых фигурок, что пляшут на нитках. Три? Пять? Десять? Паутину держат гибкие пальцы или уже щупальца? Здесь подтянуть, там попустить, сюда поддаться, а тут нужен один, но решающий удар. Ты молод, ты путаешься и ошибаешься, но эмоции для марионеток, а на твоем лице неизменная маска. В твоих шутках злость, в твоих жилах лед, в твоих глазах зима. Куклы пляшут на подмостках, а ты - за, ты - над, ты - Придд!

Третий падает, когда по залу разносится цокот каблучков. От твоего тепла льдинки оплывают, выскальзывают из озябшей ладони, сталкиваются, со звоном разлетаясь по гладкому полу, и смеется королева:  
\- Что, Кай, не складывается "вечность"?


End file.
